Franklin Webb
|species = Human |portrayed = Justice Smith |role = Dinosaur Protection Group Systems Analyst |family = Father Mother |status = Alive }} Franklin Webb is the systems analyst of the Dinosaur Protection Group who first appeared in . Story Growing up in Los Angeles, Franklin spent his childhood taking computers apart to see how they worked and turned that interest into a passion for coding and web design. He went on to graduate at the top of his class at MIT. Then Franklin worked at Jurassic World as an IT technician monitoring the private network for glitches. He was initially stationed at an off-site tech complex in Irvine, California, but eventually got to go to Isla Nublar. Some time after the incident, Franklin joined the DPG because, despite being slightly afraid of dinosaurs, he believes they have the right to exist as any shark or spider does. Now he runs the DPG's social media and online marketing campaigns, making him a vital asset to expanding the group's reach around the world.Welcome to the DPGThe DPG Website - Our Cause Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Franklin goes to Isla Nublar with Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, and Zia Rodriguez, in order to track, and eventually save, Blue. He and Claire enter a bunker. Later, after Owen and Zia are double-crossed by Ken Wheatley, he and Claire get trapped in the bunker. As the volcano exploded, the bunker slowly started filling up with lava, and to make matters worse, a Baryonyx attacks them. They escape and run alongside Owen in a stampede of dinosaurs. Franklin and Claire then hop on a Gyrosphere and ride the rest of the stampede, with Owen behind them. Franklin and Claire, nearly drowning, were saved by Owen, and they retreat to shore. The three make it off the island and sneak onto the boat carrying the last of the dinosaurs off the island, and after having been left for dead. He helps hold down Blue while Zia removes the bullet from her hide and gives her a blood transfusion. Shortly thereafter, he is mistaken for a deckhand on the boat and is taken away from the group. Later, he helps Zia escape from the lab under Lockwood Manor by sedating Henry Wu, only to be ungratefuly strangled by Zia (which was Zia's unique way of saying "thank you"). He, alongside Zia, tries to save the dinosaurs from dying of hydrogen cyanide poisoning, but the ventilation system is damaged beyond repair, leading to Maisie Lockwood releasing all of the dinosaurs trapped in the manor. After Owen, Claire, Maisie, Franklin, and Zia exit the Lockwood Manor, Franklin and Zia travels to an unknown destination. Personality and traits According to actor Justice Smith, Franklin is a young, fragile, anxiety-ridden computer genius who's more comfortable in front of a computer screen than anywhere else. Smith also calls Franklin socially awkward in his friendship with Zia Rodriguez, who constantly picks on him for "being a wuss" and Franklin fails to make a comeback at her no matter how much he tries.‘Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom’ Star Justice Smith on Terrifying Stunts and More Terrifying Dinosaurs [Set Visit Interview] Franklin is prone to panic in dangerous situations, often screaming when in any sort of danger. Despite his fragility, he is a remarkably competent individual, even under pressure. Gallery Franklin Shocked.PNG Sinoceertops about to destroy log.jpg Gallimimus behind Log 2.PNG Franklin on Rightside 2.PNG Franklin Shocked 2.PNG Franklin on Rockside.PNG Franklin on Rockside 2.PNG Franklin Shocked 3.PNG Claire Yelling.PNG Franklin Shocked 5.png Franklin Shocked 6.PNG Toys Franklin will be getting his own figure for Mattel’s line. Mattel Franklin Webb first look.jpeg References Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Living characters (Films) Category:Survivors Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Protagonists